Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle airbag system.
Related Art
Devices configured with a pair of extension sections, extending toward the vehicle rear side at a height corresponding to the head or shoulders of an occupant, from locations of a pair of inflation sections are known as front passenger seat airbag devices (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2012-56371). An airbag device for a front seat for a three occupants is also known (see, for example, JPA Nos. H06-72276 and H06-24282).
The configuration in JPA-No. 2012-56371 enables a front passenger seat occupant moving obliquely forward toward the collision side in an oblique collision at a driver seat side to be restrained.
However, there is a concern that, when the head of the occupant moving obliquely forward in an oblique collision of the vehicle contacts an airbag, the head rotates about an axis along the up-down direction.